


Of unread books and cuddles

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Merlin is trying to read while Harry and Eggsy are cuddling on the sofa next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of unread books and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this little ficlet back in june as part of my answer to [Dianyx](http://dianyx.tumblr.com/)'s [otp ask](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/122559544323).
> 
> After we got talking about merhartwin this week, Dianyx and I, and agreeing there was not enough fluff written for them, I decided to dig it up and post it over here. Hopefully you'll like it :D

Merlin is sitting in the armchair, attempting to read, on one of the rare off day he’s been able to take since the events of V-day. He still got his glasses on because emergencies have a tendency to happen when you don’t want them to, but so far he has not heard a peep from the minions he left in charge. It ought to raise up his anxiety level, especially considering Arthur and Galahad are also enjoying a day at home and that should make the world go tit-up, but instead he’s been caught in the same laziness that seems to have captured his lovers, the two of them snuggled up close together on the sofa next to him.

It’s a more relaxing sight than one would think, Harry and Eggsy on their sides, the boy with his head tucked in the curve where Harry’s neck meet his shoulder, the older man's arms firmly circled around him as if he fears he’ll suddenly get up and leave.

As if that would ever happen. They have been so close to lose Harry forever. Even after finding him alive in a hospital in Kentucky and bringing him back to London, the fear he would not make it had been very real. Because for such a long time, Harry had had so many near-miss due to his having been shot in the head, the doctors had been hesitant before declaring him out of the woods. After such a fright, anyone would understand why it would be easier to get unstuck from superglue than forcing either Merlin or Eggsy from leaving Harry alone when the world doesn’t need saving.

He smiles when Harry press a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s forehead, a sleepy sigh of contentment escaping the boy’s lips. It’s nearly enough to make him want to join them, but he knows he would get jittery after a few minutes.

It’s another reason he’s so relieved that Harry is alive and with them, another reason why he’s so glad they found Eggsy and that he fits so well with them. He loves both his lovers dearly, would do anything for them, but he’s never been one for physical displays of affection outside the bedroom. Harry had always accepted the fact and never resented him for it, but there had been that niggling guilt in the back of Merlin’s head for years to be depriving his lover from being as affectionate as he would want. Then Eggsy had come into their lives and with him came the revelation that the whole they had not being aware of being present in their relationship had been in the boy's exact shape. Eggsy craves affection and lets Harry get away with anything, even if he’s not above laughing at the man for it when it’s too cheesy. The few days they had thought Harry dead, he had made an effort to offer Eggsy as much contact as he could, but the boy had always looked guilty to be forcing Merlin into it. He had wished he could have reassured him that he didn’t mind, not for him, but they had always made it a point not to lie to each other. He had had the very real fear that without Harry, that after getting a taste of how perfect the three of them were together, their relationship would not survived the loss of one of them.

Luckily, they did not have to find out if Merlin's doubts had been founded. And even if their line of work is dangerous, especially with Eggsy as a field agent, everyone is extra careful with the Knights they send on missions after what V-Day has done to the numbers in their ranks. So even if they don't forget it is still a very real possibility, that one of them might never come back, they don’t let the fear control them.

Merlin looks over them for a while, book forgotten on his lap, until the rumblings in his stomach force him to get up to prepare a little something to eat. Still, before going to the kitchen, he stops by the sofa so he can rub his nose with Harry’s. It’s not because he’s usually not big on physical contact that the fancy doesn’t take him sometimes. And it’s always nice to hear Eggsy’s laughing ‘ridiculous men’ every time he sees them do this.


End file.
